Tale of 2 Torans
by Guardian of Atlantis
Summary: Set after the 3 Torans left the valley. oneshot fluff between KrisLauran. Might do a 2nd chapter depending on popularity spoilers for Return to Del.


Author's note: Yes I know it's been a long time since I've updated in the Deltora fandom. Anyway like the summary says this is a one-shot fluff between the minor Toran decoys Kris/Lauran. Tell me if it sucks or not and be honest, please. I don't mind criticism or flames as long as there is a valid reason. And yes this is my first time attempt at romance. Oh and it takes place in Return to Del in the part where the 3 Torans become decoys. This story is from Kris' point of view and includes spoilers for Return to Del.

Disclamer: Goa doesn't own any of the characters from Emily Rodda.

Decoys. That was what I Kris, Lauran and Peel had become. The three of us had willingly volunteered for the dangerous mission. We still remembered that few last emotional moments before they headed to the west. In fact, there was no turning back from the uncertain fate ahead for us. I was quite glad that we were freed from the wretched spell of the former Valley of the Lost. I for one was indeed praying that this might succeed for all of our futures. From the midget Dread Gnomes in the northern mountains to the suffering people in Del. I knew that if this succeeded, Lief and his companions will be able to find the heir with no troubles. At least that is what I hoped.

I saw great fear and uncertainty mixed with braveness in Lauran's eyes. I had known Lauran for a long time. We had in fact been born in the Valley of the Lost and raised there. Despite the fact we were slaves of sorcery and cursed by our fathers and older Torans betrayal. We still had one important thing. Each other. I had comforted Lauran in her times of despair and she had given me a friend and fun in the form of companionship in herself. We often brought slight smiles to each other in those dark times in the Valley, even if we lived in a never-ending web of despair.

Recently since the spell was broken and Lauran's true face was revealed before my eyes. I just stared while she giggled to herself. I couldn't believe the sight I saw. She was indeed a beautiful and fair Toran. I was amazed at the sight of her sleek and long black hair and her petite body. Even when she had her hair tangled, she still looks like to my eyes a wondrous sight to behold. Was this love? Was this Lust? Was this infatuation? I blocked these thoughts from my minds and told me I was ridiculous. How can love exist at a time like this? She's my childhood friend and companion I told myself. But then I remembered the moment when I attempted to read Lief's mind. I scoured through him to see what his driving force for the quest was.

Of course, I never told him. I can barely imagine what would happen if my father or Lief found out. There were the thoughts and fears for his parent in captivity, the need to free Deltora, hatred of the Enemy and something more mysterious. As I delved deeper into his mind, I found a strong aura of love. But this was no doubt love for his companion Jasmine. I found out that Lief secretly had a crush on his female companion.

As we went further down the road passing trees and staying alert for any enemies, we suddenly heard noise. I knew that this was the rustling of leaves, but I drew my sword just to be safe. Lauran also held her dagger and waited for the enemies to reveal themselves. Suddenly three birds of different sizes leapt out of their hiding. As I remembered what I had been taught by the man Doom and the boy Dain. I leapt out of the way and stabbed it in the heart. It flickered and then it fell lifelessly onto the ground and ceasing to move on the dirt.

"Peel, Lauran. These are Ols. You must stab them in the right side for them to die" I shouted to them loudly. Peel nodded and followed my example and watched the Ol screech mercilessly as it feel to the floor. But Lauran accidentally attacks the left side and gave the Ol just enough time to…..

"NO!" I yelled as the Ol slashed Lauran ferociously. She yelped and fell with her lips turning blue and shivering from the attack. I ran forward furiously and stabbed the Ol like it deserved. Without hesitation, I took the glass of Queen Bee Cider and gave it to her to drink. Almost immediately, the effects were shown and Lauran was better. We continue to walk in the forest to the west. I was supporting the improving Lauran with Peel as we trudged down the path. Barely noticing as the hours flew by, I looked up at the darkening sky and wondered what was happening elsewhere.

As we decided to set up camp, questions continued to plague my mind including those of deepest worry for Lauran. The thousands of questions continued to plague me even in my sleep. They were flowing into my mind like a river. The question was of my relationship with Lauran, the uncertain future, what was happening to the hero Lief and was Lauran safe? I could barely sleep or even dream due to my thoughts and decided to stay awake and stare at the darkness of the night sky. Due to my restlessnesss, Ientertained myself by counting the numerous shimmering stars and staring at the beauty of the Deltoran night sky.

I heard footsteps and saw that Lauran's blanket was empty. Deciding to investigate, I followed the footsteps through the forest. Then I saw Lauran standing on a cliff looking at the light of the moon. She turned around and I saw her face. It seem as though the light of the moon added to her beauty. "How are you feeling?" I asked her, "Spectacular" Lauran replied back. "I'm hoping Lief, Jasmine and Barda find the heir" I said with a tinge of worry in my tone. "Don't give up hope yet" she said with great optimism. Although that did little to improve my worries when I heard it.

Attempting to lift my spirits she then said "Remember the time when we played hide and seek in the valley? How you rarely caught me?" I then grinned and said "What makes you so sure?" Then she said with a smile "Well let's see" and without warning touched my shoulder and shouted "you're it". Immediately she ran off into the shadows and I chased after her in the night. She dodged and weaved through the trees without stopping as I attempted to catch up to her. Although whenever I got close she would usually turn and dash faster. Forcing myself to summon the last of my strength, I caught up to Lauran and tackled her onto the ground. Knowing that I had won, she immediately laughed at my actions.

"What do you find so funny?" I asked. "Oh nothing, it just amuses me that you had to force me onto the ground to catch me" Lauran told me nonchalantly. Then as she laid on the ground below me with leaves tangling in her hair and bathed by the light of the moon and facing me. I slowly moved my face to her and closed the distance between us and then kissed my friend on the lips.

Realising what I had done as I looked at her shocked face, I began to open my mouth to justify my actions. But before I could do that, she sat up and placed her shoulders around my head and kissed me with more passion than before. We stood up under the sacred moonlight and kissed passionately as our mouths moved against the friction of the other. Then Lauran moved back as she was pushed onto a large tree for support and we continued to move our lips simultaneously.

This was indeed a great moment for me and I finally realize the full extent of the love we shared. The love was demonstrated in the passion of the kiss and we continue to move our mouths against the other realizing what romance were at last. Finally after what seem like hours we broke the kiss and we just stared at each other. "Kris" Lauran said "Was this your first time?" For the second time that night I grinned and said "Yes, it was". "I love you Kris" she told me and I replied and I meant it with all my heart "I do too".

Then as we were holding hands, we walked back to camp and I reflected. I thought of the first time I met Lauran and the times that our friendship prevailed over darkness, all the moments when we had fun and all the times that we we're comforted by one another. And now we had another memory. The memory that would last me and her a lifetime, the memory of howtwo Torans on a perilous mission to save their loved ones and the land they loved we're brought together in a new way and in a entirely different level of a relationship. This was something I knew we would cherish and something the Shadow Lord would never understand. I do wonder though. Will Lief and Jasmine, one day know the love that we know?

Author's note: Fluffy I know. Tell me if it sucks and if I need to improve. All criticism accepted as long as you have a reason. Oh and don't use they're out of character reason. I don't know how they'll act. Kris and Lauran were only mentioned once in the story and barely even described in their personality or appearance. They are the biggest minor characters in the books I've seen. But I thought they deserved a story, considering the fact they were brave enough to act as decoys. But like I said before be honest.


End file.
